<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Modern Fodlan by OhNoMySphaghettiOs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129733">Modern Fodlan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs'>OhNoMySphaghettiOs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Everyone has their family, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Hubert Von Vestra is a simp you can't change my mind, Love, Mutual Pining, Please bear with me I'm stupid, Politics?, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Roommates, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, TWIN BYLETH's, Trust Issues, fluff?, idk - Freeform, no one's dead, this is gonna be a train wreak guys, we'll see what's gonna be in here cause I'm working through the motions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Au of Fire emblem three houses.<br/>With no tragedies have ever taken place Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd lives a relatively normal life for being the son of Lambert Blaiddyd, Prime minister of Faerghus. With his youth now behind him. Dimitri attends the renowned Garreg Mach University as he experiences the pleasures of adult life with his friends.<br/>Twin Byleth Au, brace yourselves, I have no clue what I'm doing I'm rolling through the motions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sylvain if you don't shut the fuck up, I will crash this car" Felix said in a stern voice and made eye contact with the red head through the rear-view mirror.</p><p>He swerved the car slightly to show he wasn't afraid to do it.</p><p>Dimitri was certain he'd do it to.</p><p>Ingrid proceeded to smack Felix's shoulder, "Don't make me call Glenn" she threatened.</p><p>"Oh no don't call Glenn" Sylvain mocked "Goddess Ingrid I can't believe you're still pining over him" he added.</p><p>Dimitri heard a seat belt click and Ingrid came at him in the back, her face was tomato red.</p><p>"I'll kick your ass Gautier," Ingrid shouted.</p><p>"Oh, for fucks sake Ingrid sit down" Felix shouted at them.</p><p>It was chaos.</p><p>Felix's Jeep was beeping over Ingrid having unbuckled her seatbelt, the sound of Sylvain taking one hell of a beating, and Felix's shouting filled the car.</p><p>It was like this for a few moments before Felix swerved off the freeway to the side of the road, cars honked at them and Dimitri was certain he saw a car flip them off as they passed.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Felix gripped the steering while his knuckles were turning white.</p><p>Oh, Ingrid and Sylvain were in for it now.</p><p>The car was still filled with the sound of Sylvain being beat by Ingrid.</p><p>"Both of you out of the car now" Felix said in a loud voice.</p><p>Ingrid and Sylvain finally stopped, "Come on Felix we're only playing around" Sylvain replied.</p><p>"I don't give a damn" Felix said "Out now".</p><p>"Fine," Ingrid said and hopped out, Sylvain followed soon after.</p><p>Dimitri sat in the back quietly.</p><p>"You too Boar," Felix said sternly.</p><p>Damn.</p><p>Now he was being punished as well, great.</p><p>Dimitri sighed and got out of the car and went over to Ingrid and Sylvain.</p><p>"Oh man he kicked you out too Dimitri?" Sylvain asked "Yesh, I think we really pissed him off this time".</p><p>Ingrid shook her head, "He's just being over dramatic" she said, and right on cue the sound of Felix's engine started, and he drove off.</p><p>The three of them stood off on the side of the freeway looking at one another for a few minutes.</p><p>"Well, I'll be damned" Sylvain sighed and rubbed the back of his head "Looks like we will have to walk to campus then" he added.</p><p>"Eh, it's not that far anyways" Ingrid said and stretched briefly, "But we should definitely get Felix back for this" she hummed.</p><p>"Oh yeah I'm way ahead of you Ingrid" Sylvain replied, "Should we key his car... Oh, no egging it would be way better" he said then paused for a moment. A wide grin grew on his face "I have a better idea, we'll throw wet jolly ranchers at his window shields, that'll teach him".</p><p>"Ingrid, Sylvain have you both not learned your lesson" Dimitri scolded.</p><p>"No," Sylvain said.</p><p>Ingrid chuckled, "Absolutely not" she added, "But we can't do the jolly rancher one, what if his windows break?" she said.</p><p>Sylvain threw his hands up, "I guess that means keying his car is out of the option as well?" he asked.</p><p>Dimitri frowned, "Knock it off the both of you" he said sternly "We need to focus and get to campus, all of our stuff is in Felix's car" he added.</p><p>"Oh shit, Felix will so toss our stuff" Sylvain groaned "Alright, lead the way Your Highness".</p><p>Dimitri sighed at the nickname.</p><p>He made the mistake one year.</p><p>When they were children mind you, of dressing up as a Prince for Halloween.</p><p>He hadn't even chosen it himself.</p><p>Edelgard got the idea that they should do a family costume of royalty, and Dimitri's step- Mother Patricia had been all for it.</p><p>They had fun.</p><p>While Dimitri faced years of torment material from his friends.</p><p>At this point he's accepted that they may even attempt to write that on his tombstone.</p><p>"You could just beat him up you know that right Dimitri?" Ingrid suggested.</p><p>"No!" Sylvain shouted, "Dimitri's raw brute strength will end my whole career".</p><p>Ingrid had a look of disgust as she glared at Sylvain, "I was kidding before, but goddess I really think you would be doing the world a favor Dimitri" she said.</p><p>Dimitri shook his head, "Come on you two, before Felix throws our stuff out" he said and began walking away in what he hoped to be the direction of Garreg Mach University.</p><p>If not... They'd be screwed.</p><p>Damn, he really should have just driven with Edelgard.</p><p>Who cares if Huber is a little weird... Yeah no, Dimitri would prefer this over having to hear Hubert threaten to dismember him, or better yet poison him.</p><p>Yeah, he'll take Felix abandoning them on the freeway over that any day.</p><p>...</p><p>Goddess Dimitri hates Felix.</p><p>The weather in central Fodlan is nothing like the cold of Faerghus.</p><p>Maybe going to school here is a bad idea.</p><p>What if he can't even withstand the heat, this isn't even the worst of it. Dimitri is certain.</p><p>It's afternoon by the time they reach the campus, there are some students moving in. Not a lot, there weren't many opportunities to live on campus at Garreg Mach, aside from joining a house. Which meant an additional workload of community service and all kinds of other things.</p><p>And naturally Dimitri and his friend decided to do just that.</p><p>He knew Ingrid's choice to join was earnest, but Dimitri was certain that Felix and Sylvain had ulterior motives behind their decision, but it didn't matter to him. Dimitri was just glad to have familiar faces around him.</p><p>They were going to be Blue Lions.</p><p>Dimitri's Father had been a Blue Lion as well, many years ago when he attended this very school. Actually, he had been the leader of them. Before Dimitri left home, Lambert expressed his wish that Dimitri try to be leader as well since Edelgard would no doubt be doing it for her house.</p><p>The Black Eagles.</p><p>She followed in the footsteps of her Mother and biological Father when she chose that house as her own, and naturally Hubert had done the same.</p><p>Dimitri looked at the campus, in all honesty it was a bit funny to look at. There was a very ancient looking monastery that was repurposed as a college, but it was filled to the brim with technology and the massive parking lot looked so out of place there as well.</p><p>This place had an interesting background to it, his Father had told it to him a few times.</p><p>This monastery obviously used to be used for just religious purposes but gradually it became solely focused on the school, it's said to have even been kept in the same family line.</p><p>Although... Dimitri doesn't know how factual that is.</p><p>Also, the monastery does still have somewhat of a reputation of maintaining its religious viewpoints.</p><p>But not a lot, just a gala here and a ball there.</p><p>Dimitri's Father worked closely with them though, since he was the Prime Minister of Faerghus, so he had met the dean of the school a few times before at such events.</p><p>She always seemed like such a stern figure, but she was nice enough.</p><p>Anyways that's beside the point.</p><p>"Where do you guys think the Blue Lions, dorm is?" Dimitri asked and looked over to his friends.</p><p>Ingrid shrugged, and Sylvain...</p><p>Wait where's Sylvain?</p><p>Oh, goddess no, this was bad.</p><p>That skirt chaser couldn't wait until they were settled in before he began his prowling, how typical.</p><p>Dimitri looked around and eventually found him talking to a man with light green hair, a minute passed and then Sylvain came back to them.</p><p>"Making friends?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>Sylvain sighed and shook his head, "No, I was trying to hit on this girl" he said "And that guy which is her Brother came out and distracted me while she made a getaway" he groaned "You should have seen her Dimitri, she was-".</p><p>"Enough, Sylvain," Dimitri said sternly, cutting him off before he finished his vulgar statement.</p><p>"Good on her for having the brains to run as far away from you as humanly possible" Ingrid said "Now if only we were fortunate enough to have the same chance" she sighed.</p><p>Sylvain scoffed, "At least I shoot my shot" he said "Instead of waiting for... What twelve years? For someone" he said.</p><p>Oh dang.</p><p>Sylvain dug deep.</p><p>Ingrid frowned, "At least I don't try to rut into everything that moves" she shouted then stormed off.</p><p>And then there were two.</p><p>Dimitri sighed, "Sylvain must you always provoke Ingrid?".</p><p>"Hey! Ingrid is guilty here too you know" Sylvain said sternly.</p><p>Honestly, Dimitri really didn't care.</p><p>"Sylvain you dug at a wound that hasn't quite healed" Dimitri reminded.</p><p>Two years ago, Ingrid finally dug up the courage to act on her feelings for Glenn. And well let's just say that was the day that Ingrid found out Cassandra Charon had been more than a friend to Glenn.</p><p>Ingrid was a little heartbroken to say the least.</p><p>Sylvain sighed, "I know" he murmured "Dammit, now Ingrid is going to hate me" he sighed.</p><p>Goddess Sylvain is an idiot.</p><p>"Just apologize" Dimitri said, "You're being overdramatic".</p><p>Sylvain nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I will" he said "But first we need to find our dorms then, come on" he said and began to walk away.</p><p>Dimitri followed after him and hoped that Sylvain would heed his words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took longer than Dimitri would like to admit for them to find the Blue lion's dorms, but then again it would have been easier had Sylvain not been the one with him.</p><p>They haven't even moved in yet and any Woman that Sylvain had seen he tried to make a move on, it was beyond ridiculous at this point.</p><p>Dimitri has to accept the fact.</p><p>Sylvain Jose Gautier is a man whore.</p><p>Felix and Ingrid had said those very words on more than one occasion, but Dimitri had always wanted to give the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>Sure, he knew Sylvain was a skirt chaser, but yesh. </p><p>Dimitri had never anticipated it actually being this bad.</p><p>Maybe they need to host an intervention for Sylvain after all they will have rooms right next to each other in the dorms, last thing they need is to hear Sylvain's late-night rendezvous.</p><p>Dear goddess or worse, he ruins their house by getting at their housemates.</p><p>Yeah... They'll need to speak with him for sure.</p><p>"Took you idiots long enough to get here" Felix called out to them as they walked through the hall searching for their rooms. "Ingrid's been here for like twenty minutes already what took you to so long?" he questioned.</p><p>Dimitri opened his mouth to reply but Sylvain beat him to the jump, "Oh you know how Dimitri is, he sees a pretty lady and can't resist".</p><p>Felix stared at Sylvain for a moment, "Kick his ass Boar" he finally said and with that Sylvain took off who knows where.</p><p>Dimitri sighed; a loose Sylvain spelled for trouble. Dimitri was sure of it.</p><p>"We need to speak with Sylvain about his habits," Dimitri said to Felix.</p><p>Felix sighed, "Or we just beat him till he stops" he suggested.</p><p>"I like that idea" Ingrid's voice calls out and her head pops out of the room beside Felix's. "Oh Dimitri, your room is further down the hall second to last. And right before Sylvain's" she said.</p><p>Oh, sweet Sothis he didn't want that room, "Do any of you want to trade rooms?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>Ingrid laughed and went back in her room, Felix shook his head "Your problem Boar" he said and patted Dimitri's shoulder "Come on let's get the rest of our stuff from my car" he added and began leading the way.</p><p>...</p><p>Dimitri didn't bring much with him.</p><p>Then again, it wasn't really like he had much to begin with, he wasn't really the type of person to own a lot of things, so his room was always fairly empty.</p><p>A few pictures here and there of his friends and family, books, and most importantly his switch.</p><p>That was un-broken by some strange miracle.</p><p>Although Dimitri had been prepared to leave it behind, but... Sylvain made a pretty strong case for all of them to bring theirs.</p><p>And so, they did.</p><p>A knock-on Dimitri's door disturbed his train of thought, "Who is it?" he called out.</p><p>"Dimitri come out and meet our house mates" Ingrid yelled back.</p><p>Oh right.</p><p>Dimitri got up and opened the door, Ingrid was there waiting "They're in the common rooms" she said and began leading the way.</p><p>The Blue Lion dorms is a two-story building, the first floor has the kitchen and common room stuff, Dimitri thinks he may have even seen an outdoor patio thing there. And the second floor had all of the dorm rooms.</p><p>Felix and Sylvain were already there waiting in the common rooms with their housemates.</p><p>There were four other people aside from Dimitri's friends that were in the room.</p><p>"I made cookies for everyone" the woman with light brown almost blond hair said.</p><p>"Bless your soul" Sylvain said as he grabbed a cookie, "You know these look good" he said.</p><p>Dimitri froze, oh goddess no.</p><p>"But they don't look as good as you" Sylvain finished with a wink.</p><p>Felix grabbed Sylvain out by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the room.</p><p>"Sorry about Sylvain" Ingrid began "He's..." she began but trailed off.</p><p>Dimitri sighed, "He's overly passionate at times, we will speak to him and rectify the behavior" he said to the cookie woman.</p><p>She nodded and smiled, "It's fine" she said.</p><p>A few minutes passed by and Felix and Sylvain returned to them. Sylvain delivers an apology, and they commence with the introduction.</p><p>The cookie lady's name is Mercedes Von Martritz.</p><p>The short ginger girl beside her is Annette Fantine Dominic. It took Dimitri a moment to realize he knew her prior to this meeting, her Father had worked as Dimitri's Father's bodyguard for a long, long time.</p><p>The tall Duscarian man with white hair is named Dedue Molinaro, he was quiet but seemed nice enough.</p><p>And lastly the final member of the Blue Lions was a chipper man with silver hair.</p><p>They were a good bunch; Dimitri was optimistic for this year.</p><p>"Ok so first matter of business" Annette called out and all eyes fell to her "We need to elect a house leader, any volunteers?" she asked.</p><p>No one piped up.</p><p>Sure, Dimitri's Father wanted him to follow in his footsteps but... he would rather not be in charge of leading them.</p><p>"Can we make a nomination?" Sylvain asked.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>"I don't see why not," Annette replied.</p><p>Sylvain smiled and looked at him, Dimitri averted his eyes from his gaze "I think Dimitri should be our house leader" he said.</p><p>"Any objections?" Annette asked and Dimitri raised his hand.</p><p>"I don't want to be house leader," Dimitri said.</p><p>A flash of discomfort fell over Annette's face, "Errr, ok does anyone else want to?" she asked again.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Tough shit Dimitri, you're our house leader" Felix said.</p><p>"Papa Blaiddyd would be proud" Sylvain said and fake sniffled.</p><p>Dimitri grimaced, "If no one else wishes to accept I will take it but are you sure you don't wish to be house leader Annette?" he asked.</p><p>Annette shook her head, "No" she said "Trust me, it's best I'm not the house leader. I'm not good at keeping organized" she sighed.</p><p>Neither was Dimitri.</p><p>"Alright then, I suppose I accept it then" Dimitri sighed.</p><p>Annette smiled "Excellent!" she beamed "You should probably report to the dean and tell her you are the house leader then" she added.</p><p>Dimitri glared one last time at his traitorous friends then turned and left for the dean's office.</p><p>What a great way to spend his first day on campus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I couldn't get this AU out of my head and so here we are. I hope it was ok feedback is appreciated. Any how I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>